


Questions and answers

by starspectre



Series: Bones and Feathers [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Wingfic, it's just implied that Q has a chrush on Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q finds some old files of Bond and Alec has to answer them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and answers

“Agent 006, perhaps you could answer me this. There are files that say Bond’s mindset is brighter than before I joined, how so?”

The blond agent looked up from his gun, grimacing at a thought of the past.

“He uh, was in really bad mindset, you know? Reckless behaviour, not replying when M wanted him to, not caring about vital wounds. That kind of stuff. Most the time I found him passed out on my apartment floor, knocked out by the amount of blood loss he had. Don't get me started on his wings. It was terrible to see the feathers drop.” Alec replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

The quartermaster nodded. “Did he, was he,….how was he? While crumbling I mean, if, if it's okay to talk about it for you.”

Alec laughed, slightly swinging his head. “Oh, Bond, he was crashing. Be it from the amount of alcohol in his blood or the blood loss, he was crashing with such a force that the only thing I could do was watch and keep him up. Keep things running. James probably spent more times in the first two minutes wondering where he was than actually knowing it from the start.”

Alec sighed, laying the gun aside and strolling to the water boiler that was on the counter, where he set up a cup of tea.

“But since you’ve been here, Q, he actually got better. So please by all means, don't hurt him. I don't know why he is getting better, but he is. And I don't wanna see him in that state again. You are the reason he is starting to care again. You are the reason he tries to stay alive again.”

The quartermaster stared at the 00 agent, blinking a few times. “I didn't realize… that he was.“

“You couldn't. It's obvious to everyone in the MI6 but that's something else. The way you both interact, it's such a smooth flow between you two. It's amazing to watch. Hell, I'm not even sure if Bond is aware of his feelings for you.”

That got the quartermaster to look up again. “Oh?”

“Jesus I thought you… oh God, I need to pay Eve some money. It's obvious that both of you have feelings for each other. And don't tell me that's not true because hell even a blind guy can see it, if someone described it to him.”

“Oh.” Was all Q managed. It made sense. He interacted slightly differently with Bond than with others. There was a flutter in his chest every time he was around 007.

“What, did I enlighten you?”

“Actually, yes you did.”

“Oh and one more thing, don't tell James I told you that, he doesn't like having his secrets spilled.”

Q nooded and looked aside. “Dont worry, I won't. Sometimes I think I see white spots in his wings. I guess that's just the lighting.”

Alec hummed and sipped at his tea. “Possibly. But maybe his wings are recovering and renewing again.”

“Maybe. Which makes me wonder, where is he? Usually he never misses the opportunity to stop by and annoy my underlings.” Q wonders and looks at the other man.

“Medical. The last fight was rough on him. Had a few gunshot wounds, a few broken ribs plus something vital, the docs managed to get him into a stable condition though, so don't worry there, Q.” Alec smiled towards Q in sympathy. 

“Come on, Quartermaster. Bond will be fine and annoying you for new toys sooner than you think.”


End file.
